valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Elit3Blaze/Blaze Project
Go to card! After finally 5 months to complete HUR since May 2014, and almost a year in total (as of late 2015), of this self-proclaimed project to be fully complete, as well as using my spare time in high school to complete more of this project, I have finally reached the final stages to creating a full, legitimate card. I shall claim this as the'' first UR accident evolution to be done'', and the stats have been adjusted very thoroughly of base and max levels to fit "Nubee's ways". This card creation is purely fan-made, and will not be used for profit of any kind. I just created this out of boredom. All copyright goes to respective owners of Akkeyjin for card art, and Nubee for the game mechanics itself. Thanks. 'History' After the release of Fenrir through box summon back in April 29th of 2014, I got bored on the weekend during the box summon that was avaliable. I got myself 2x Fenrir, and decided to modify the colour of the art. After playing around on Photoshop for a solid hour, I ended up with a red version of Fenrir at the 1st of May. I was extremely proud of it that I uploaded my edit to the Facebook group. This resulted in the 'Fenrir edit trend' at VCGG, where many people would make variants of colours of Fenrir. About a month or two later after being bored again, I decided to give my photoshopped version a name. Since it was red-coloured and my online name is Elit3Blaze, I decided to give it the name 'Blaze'. Then I also decided to create a full actual card of Blaze too. So I did some research here and there for stats, got numerous pictures as references to aid in the final product, and started to work on it. Unfortunately, time-wise, it was planned to be completed at the end of October 2014, however due to my end of high school and exams in the end of October to the first half of November, I had to delay progress on my 'Blaze Project'. Then after sacrificing time to get into top 300 for Our Ladies of Solace event I finally got back to completing more of my Blaze Project. At the final days of 2014, having time on my hand, I had finally completed all details to Blaze in which to make the card as legitimate as possible. Creating a blog for the card and having help from the awesome prefecessor admin, Gorou, to help with the coding, Blaze is finally up standing proudly with it's 18K soldier count at max level, and with it's special dual skills. When the rarity of GUR was released in December 2014, quite a number of people asked whether my Blaze would have a GUR version. I said "maybe", but depending on how busy my year is in 2015 I may do it in less than half a year. When I finally decided that my Blaze would get a GUR version, the process of creating "new" skills and stats that were slightly higher than existing GUR's was quite tricky. In HUR form, Blaze had many restrictions. Her soldier count in HUR form was supposed to be about 2K higher, which would've resulted in 25-26K soldier count in GUR form when max levelled. GUR form has no limits, but it is not that broken to be absurdly overpowered. After another few months have passed in the year of 2015... I have realized how I have underestimated the soldier count for my Blaze. Officially released GUR cards have soldier count far greater than Blaze, and new 'salvo' skills have been released. Perhaps maybe a few changes to my Blaze? Or should I wait for the upcoming possible major update in December of 2015?... Evo_accident.jpg|It's 'obtainability' Blaze (max level, max skill, max SC).jpg|HUR With max level, max skill level, and max soldier count GUR_lvl_Max_alpha1.jpg|GUR With max level, max skill level, and max soldier count Blaze H.png|Full card pic 'FAQ' Q: Under Accident Evolution, shouldn't Fenrir as cool element become Passion with Blaze? A: My card, my rules. I chose it to be Dark element because personally, it "fits" the edited art better. Q: Why is Blaze not flipped as a HUR? A: My card, my rules. I chose it to stay as it is because it is unique and special. (More like I actually forgot to >.>;) Q: Isn't the second skill normally an Autoskill? A: I have run numerous polls in the past online, to choose 2 skills from a list that I had created, rather than just having a dull Autoskill. The proc rates and proc counts are not "broken" in HUR form, but in GUR form... Q: What programs did you use to make it? A: Purely Photoshop. I only have basic knowledge of it, so it's nothing special really. It's all about time commitment. Q: How did you get all the different fonts? A: Doing it the long way around, copy and paste the alphabet, including the numbers, of all the white, black, blue, and yellow colours for each part of the details of a card. Then you just zoom in to at least 1500% using Photoshop, align each and every letter as well as numbers to much precision as possible to make it as legitimately-looking as possible. Q: That 1st skill in GUR form is too op! A: Well.. after some reasonable skills in HUR form I wanted my GUR Blaze to be crazy powerful, but not over-the-top insane. Since AOE+Turn skip is effectively 2 skills, I wanted to make a card that effectively has 3 skills, and this is the result. Q: How does your 'dual skills' work exactly? A: So that it works in Nubee's game of Valkyrie Crusade without being over-extreme of stupidity with typical custom-made-creations, here is how my dual skills of Blaze will work: In HUR form, say.. Blaze's suck skill is activated. If the player desires to use her self buffer, the player cannot use it. With the use of RNG on both skills; self buffing and suck (single) is something that a player will have to hope that the activating skill is of what the player currently needs to aid in killing the archwitch. Vice-versa, when Blaze's ''self buffer is activated and is used, all remaining unleashed skills from Blaze will only be suck (single) due to self buffing only being single-proc than unlimited proc from suck (single). 'Credits''' → Valkyrie Crusade Gamers Group → The vc wiki allowing the blog to be still alive → Admin Gorou → Line groups; Autus de Circus, VC Chat, VC Traders, and FAW Hunters who helped in the decision of the skills → Also big thanks to those who aided in the making of the minor areas here and there Category:Blog posts